Calling all Rangers
by Wolflmg
Summary: A new threat has reached Earth but, this time it will take more than just one team of rangers to put a stop to it.
1. Default Chapter

There comes a time when just one set of rangers is not enough...

Andros and the other space rangers were spying on a hidden space base on their space gliders; the base was not too far from Earth. What they saw was an army getting ready to leave. "This doesn't look good," said T.J.

"Andros what do we do?" asked Zhane everyone looked at their leader.

Tommy was lying down on his bed when his cell phone rang, "Hello" Tommy sat up "Are you positive" running his hand over his hair "Alright becareful I'll see you later"

The sirens of the Silver Guardians echoed through out the streets. Several monsters were attacking the city. The SUV came to a full stop, jumped out Wes, Eric, Jen and the rest of the Sliver Guardians each having their blaster ready. "Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot" yelled Wes. The monster just laughed and fired at them, sending them all to the ground. Wes, Eric and Jen got to their feet looking at their fallen men. 

"Ready guys!" said Jen

"Ready" said Wes and Eric. The three of them morphed into action, once morphed they each picked a monster to attack. Wes went in with a flying kick, but only to be sent to the ground. Jen came flying in on top of him from being kicked by on the monsters. 

"You okay?" asked Wes grabbing onto her

"Yeah" said Jen assuring him. 

Eric had his hands tied with two of the monster ganging up on him, he was back up against a corner with no where to go. Then a blast came from the opposite side hitting one of the monsters. "What?" said Eric looking around. 

A red ranger with a star on his helmet appeared before them. "Tommy?" said Wes getting him and Jen to their feet. 

"You will regret doing that ranger we will be back," said the one in charge as they disappeared.

"I know," said Tommy powering down. The time force rangers also powered down and ran over to Tommy.

"Thanks I would have been a goner if you didn't show up when you did," said Eric.

"Tommy its great to see you again" said Wes putting out his hand. Tommy took it and shook it looking at the three of them.

"What I'm about to tell you, will make you change your mind," said Tommy. The way Tommy made it sound didn't sound too good, everyone began to get concerned looks on their faces.

Tommy, Wes, Eric and Jen walked into a conference room. "Eric" said Taylor walking over to them happy to see Eric.

"Its not a good time right now Taylor" said Eric looking at her. Tommy placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. 

"No, this concerns her as well," said Tommy. Eric looked surprised, as did Wes and Jen. Taylor looked at them oddly wondering what could be up. Everyone took a seat around the table; all eyes fell on Tommy.

"What's going on, why do you need all of us?" asked Jen looking at Tommy sternly.

"For the last couple of months Andros and the rest of the space rangers have been keeping on eye on a space base that is not too far from Earth. There was strange singles coming from that area" Tommy took a deep breath, "A week ago Andros contacted me saying that an army was heading towards Earth. Monster like the ones we just fought. Two days ago he and the others were suppose to meet me, but they never showed" said Tommy. Wes looked at him with concern,

"What happened to them?" he asked. Tommy shook his head,

"I don't know, they could have been captured or worse they could be dead" said Tommy putting his head down. Eric bit his lip; Jen and Taylor looked at each other knowing that this was serious.

"You need our help I take it" said Eric looking at Tommy.

"Yes I do, I'm going to be getting what ever rangers I can get" said Tommy

"Why so many?" asked Taylor. Tommy eyed her carefully

"One set of rangers have already been killed by this army" said Tommy being very direct/

"What, how, who?" asked Wes. Tommy looked right at him,

"The alien rangers, luckily no one else was killed," said Tommy. Wes put his head down.

"Will you be contacting Leo and the rest of the galaxy rangers?" asked Eric. There was a long pause before Tommy would speak.

"Communications from outside of the planet are being blocked I haven't been able to get a hold of them." Tommy put his head down, "And any attempts for them coming could kill them, the space base these monsters have they would be able to trace and lock onto them" said Tommy.

"Then it's just us, but I don't have my powers any more" said Taylor looking right at Tommy wondering what she was going to do.

"I know that is why you and Eric need to fly to the animarian try to locate it, if you can't then come back. Were going to need all the help we can get on this one. If possible locate the other wild force rangers," said Tommy. Eric and Taylor stood up walking out together. Leaving Wes and Jen alone with Tommy.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jen. Tommy looked at them with a heavy heart.

"I know what I'm about to ask you will be very difficult" Wes and Jen both knew what he was going to ask. "I need you to contact the future and get your three friends here. I'm sorry I know that your superiors don't know you are here Jen," said Tommy kindly. Wes and Jen looked at each other holding hands.

"It's okay this is something we have to do," said Jen

"Yeah Earth and everyone is counting on us," said Wes. Tommy nodded his head lightly knowing they were right.


	2. Calliing all Rangers

Eric and Taylor were at the Air Force Base getting ready to leave. "I'm flying," said Taylor putting on her helmet as she got into the pilot's seat. Eric just laughed to himself.

"Go right ahead honey" said Eric as he climbed into the cockpit; Taylor gave Eric a dirty look.

Tommy, Wes and Jen were driving in the desert. "Where is this old command place of yours?" asked Wes looking out the window. Tommy stopped the truck right in front of a ton of rubble.

"Looks like it's been a while sense you've been here," said Wes as he got out of the truck Jen followed behind him.

"Yeah several years ago Divotox attacked the commander center luckily the turbo rangers made it out alive," said Tommy as he walked over to it. "Alpha, were here, bring up the hidden transport" said Tommy through his morpher. 

"Right away Tommy" said Alpha

Wes and Jen looked at each other, "Hidden Area" they both said. The ground underneath them began to rumble and an opening appeared. "Cool" said Wes.

"Andros and I built this a few years ago, in case of an attack. We never cleaned up the rumble hoping that any intruders would believe it had been destroyed," said Tommy as he and the other walked down the stairs once they were clear it closed behind them.

"Yeah I never would of though anything to be out here" said Jen

In the Space Base compound the leader of the monster army was talking to his men on Earth. "I don't care how many of them there are destroy them all and any one that gets in your way," said Zaspor. The leader then walked into a dark room where six humans were chained hanging from the ceiling. "The end of the power rangers is near, soon there will be no one to protect Earth," said Zaspor darkly.

"No, your wrong we may not have been able to stop you but the other rangers will" said Carlos. Zaspor laughed at them.

"Oh but you are wrong even an army of rangers will not be able to withstand my army," said Zaspor.

"Yeah will just see about that," said Casey sternly. Zaspor laughed as he left the room; Ashley looked at Andros with fear.

"Andros what happens if Tommy and the others can't win?" she asked.

"They have to, if they don't Earth is finished" said Andros. 

"We can't let that happen!" said T.J.; Zhane then turned his head looking at T.J.

"Yeah well I don't think we can do too much about it right, were a little tied up" said Zhane being cocky.

"ZHANE!" everyone yelled

"Here Tommy just like you asked," said Alpha handing Tommy a case, Tommy set the case on the table in front of him. He then opened the case reveling what was inside of it. Many power morphers over the years laid inside from mighty morphen to zeo. 

"Wow there sure have been a lot of rangers over the years" said Jen looking at them all. Tommy then began grabbing many of the morphers leaving only three behind as he put them in his pack.

"What about those three?" asked Wes pointing the three remaining. Tommy looked at them with a heavy heart.

"Two of them are mine," said Tommy as he zipped up his pack

"And the other?" asked Jen looking at Tommy. Tommy looked as though he didn't want to get into the conversation.

"Um it belongs to an old friend," said Tommy as he closed the case shut.

"Won't we be needing it" asked Wes; Tommy began walking to the way out having his back towards the two.

"No, she died about a year and half ago in a car accident" a short pause "Come on we have a lot of work to do," said Tommy. Wes and Jen nodded to each other walking behind him not saying another word about the morpher that was left behind.


	3. Calling all Rangers

Taylor and Eric were high in the sky they had been searching for hours and have found nothing. "Taylor were going to have to head back soon were running low on gas" said Eric through the COM connection. 

"Yeah I know," said Taylor looking out the window.

Back at the Sliver Guardian Base Bunkroom, Tommy was getting prepared to leave. Wes and Jen sat on one of the bed with their arms around each other. Tommy had his cell phone to his ear. "Jas, it happened" Tommy then began walking around in circles, "Can you gather up who you can" Wes and Jen paid very close attention to the phone conversation, "No, I'll go her. See you later bro. " Said Tommy putting his phone back on his belt. Wes and Jen both stood up staring at Tommy, Tommy eyed them both.

"Okay you two know what you have to do, Jason and the others know to meet here" said Tommy grabbing his jacket. Wes walked up a little closer,

"Who is it that your going to go get?" asked Wes, Tommy didn't turn around he licked his lips.

"Kimberly, original pink ranger and my ex-girlfriend" said Tommy walking out of the room. Wes then turned to Jen, with a hint of sadness in both of their eyes.

The plane began to shack, alarms began going off. Taylor and Eric were fear for their lives as they were falling from the sky when something has swooped underneath them. "What the heck just happened!" said Eric releasing they were falling any longer. Taylor looked around out the window, then she smiled.

"Look" she said Eric looked out and saw the yellow eagle zord.

"Boy am I glad to see you," said Eric, the eagle zord called out his call, as it fly safely carry the plane on its back.

Wes and Jen were getting ready to make contact with the future Wes looked at Jen. "You ready for this?" asked Wes grabbing a hold of her hand. Jen looked at him sadly,

"You don't get to be ready for this" she said, Wes nodded his head.

"Look what ever happens I want you to know that I will always love you" he then pulled something out of his pocket. "I wanted to wait for a special moment to give you this, but in case that doesn't happen I want you to have it now" said Wes handing her the velvet box Jen looked at it then smiled back at him as she opens it showing a diamond ring. "Will you merry me Jen?" asked Wes.

"Yes, yes I love you Wes," said Jen as she wrapped her arms around him kissing him softly. Wes put his arms around her never wanting to let go. When they broke the two looked at each other with love in their eyes hopping everything would be okay.

"Logan here" 

"Captain Logan we need you to send Trip, Lucas and Katie to the year 2003. Something has come up and we need their help" said Jen. Logan did not look pleased.

"I was told that you died during the mission with the mutorgs, I see that was not the case" he said sternly, "We will send the three of them but when your mission is complete you will return with them that is an order" said Logan angrily.

"Sir, please don't make me come back I have a life here now" said Jen

"You will come back that is an order if you refuse I will have no choice but to come myself and retrieve you" said Logan. Jen put her head down she had no fight left in her, Wes got angry.

"Listen you just can't go and ordering her around like some robot, she has feelings" said Wes almost grinding his teeth.

"As far as I'm concerned Wesley Collins you have no say in this matter" said Logan.

"Oh you bet I do, were getting married and you can't stop us" said Wes breaking off the communication. Wes slowly put his arms around Jen bringing her closer to him. "Will get through this I know we will," said Wes

"I hope your right," said Jen.

Kimberly was sitting on her couch watching TV when she heard a knock on her door she got up to answer it. "Tommy?" said Kim surprised to see him; Tommy nodded taking her hand in his then placing an object into her palm. Kimberly saw that it was her old power coin, she looked right into his eyes Tommy nodded his head taking a deep breath.


	4. Calling al Rangers

There was a long pause as the two stared at each other. "I take it the Earth needs the power rangers once again" said Kim.

"Yeah, but this may be a battle we can not win," said Tommy being very serious.

"It's not good is it" said Kim

"No I'm afraid not," said Tommy,

"When do we leave?" asked Kim, Tommy put his head down then looked up at Kim.

"I have a plane ticket here with your name on it, when you get back to California" he handed her the ticket, and piece of paper with an address on it, "You'll go to this address" said Tommy. Kimberly looked into Tommy's eyes.

"Where will you be?" asked Kim looking at him.

"I need to go and take care of a few things, I'll meet you and the other's sometime tomorrow" he bit his lip, he still loved her even after all these years. "If I don't show up it will mean." Before, he could finish his sentence Kimberly put her fingers on his lips.

"You'll show up I know you will," said Kim, Tommy nodded his head.

"Yeah" he said softly, he then began walking away Kimberly watched him go.

"Tommy I still love you" Kimberly called out, Tommy stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"I love too" he said and then walked out of sight.

Jason knocked on the front door Angela answered it. "Jason! What a surprise" she said giving him a hug. Jason smiled he didn't want to worry her.

"Hey is Zach home?" he asked,

"Yeah he's in the living room with Timmy" she said showing him in. 

Zach was playing with his two-year-old son, racing toy cars around on the floor. 

"Zach honey someone is here to see you" said Angela Zach looked up.

"Jason, what you doing here bro" asked Zach standing up, Timmy continued to play with his toy car.

"We need to talk," said Jason being very precise.

"Alright we can talk over lunch," said Zach picking up his son. Jason didn't move a muscle.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time," said Jason Zach looked at what Jason knowing that something was up. Angela looked at both of them and knew they were hiding something. 

"What's going on here?" she asked, Zach looked at Jason. Jason nodded his head; Zach slowly put his son back on the ground.

"Hey Timmy can you go play in your room" asked Zach

"Okay daddy" he said walking off to his room. Angela got into Zachs face.

"Zach!" she said,

"You remember back in high school how I was always taking off during out dates?" asked Zach

"Yes" she said sternly

"Well I did have a very good reason I just could never tell you until now" Angela nodded her head waiting for him to answer. "You see I'm a power ranger the black ranger" said Zach

"WHAT!"

Adam and Tonya were in Mirion Bay Hospital; "Okay honey one more push," said Adam. Tonya looked at him annoyed,

"Why don't you see how easy it is," she said stubbornly, then she pushed "AHH"

The baby was crying as Doctor Dana wrapped the baby in a blanket, "Congratulation, you have a baby boy" said Dana handing the baby to Tonya. Adam and Tonya smiled down at their baby.

"What should we call him?" asked Tonya looking at Adam. Adam looked at his son for a long moment.

"How bout Chris?" he asked.

"Chris, I like that" said Tonya

"He's so cute doesn't make you want to have another one" said Adam sweetly.

"If you want another one you'll be the one having it," said Tonya.

"I don't think that would be possible," said Adam. One of the desk clerks walked in.

"Doctor Dana your brother in on the line he said it's urgent," he said. Dana nodded her head.

"If you'll excuse me," she said two the new family. A few minutes later Rocky came bursting in.

'Rocky your not suppose to be running in the hospital" said Adam, Tonya was feeding Chris. Rocky ignored Adams remark, as he walked over to see the baby.

"Ah he's so cute he looks like you Adam only cuter" said Rocky with a smile, "And how are you feeling Tonya?" asked Rocky.

"I'm good, what do you need Rocky?" she asked knowing there had to be a reason for his bursting in.

"Well there is no easy way in saying this but I need to take Adam with me to Sliver Hill" said Rocky.

"WHAT!" said both Adam and Tonya. 

"Look don't kill the messenger, you see something come up and it involves ranger business" said Rocky being very secretive

"Is this the thing that Tommy and Andros had been keeping an eye on?" asked Adam.

"That must have been why Dana's brother called her, Adam you need to go," said Tonya looking at him.

"I can't just leave you and my new born son alone for who knows how long" said Adam.

"Your going to have to because, there's no way I'm going to be able to go," said Tonya, Adam nodded his head.

"Alright, but if you need me call alright" said Adam kissing her softly on the cheek then kissing his son. 

"I'll take good care of him," said Rocky as he and Adam walked out of the room. They about collided with Dana; "I take it you know," said Dana

"Yeah, you going?" asked Rocky

"Yeah, see you guys all there," said Dana

Wes and Jen were lying down when a knock at the bunk door came, slowly the two sat up. Wes got up to go answer the door it was Lucas, Trip and Katie. "Hey guys" said Wes giving each of them a hug. Katie ran over to Jen giving her a big hug. Once they were all settled.

"So how was Captain Logan doing?" asked Jen. Lucas sort of laughed

"Boy was he steamed, he said if we didn't bring you back we all be fired" said Lucas, there was a long pause. "I never really did like working for that man" said Lucas

"Same here" said Trip

"Dido" said Katie, Wes and Jen smiled they knew their friends would support their relationship.

"Thanks guys" said Jen,

"Yeah that mean's a lot to us," said Wes putting his arm around Jen.

"Hey don't mention it you two deserve to be happy" said Katie,

"So where is everyone else?" asked Lucas looking around. Wes looked at his watch.

"Most of them should be here soon," said Wes

Tommy was standing in the post office he handed the man at the desk a box. "Okay you have my instruction so you'll know what to do," said Tommy, the clerk looked over the note and nodded his head.

"Will follow them as you requested," he said

"Thank you" said Tommy leaving the desk and walking outside.


	5. Calling all Rangers

Zaspor and his army all stood around in the large room. "We should attack now master," said one of them. Zaspor waited for the cheers of his men to lower.

"No, let them gather their ranger friends, then we can destroy all of them once and for all to rid the Earth as well as the universe of the power rangers" said Zaspor. 

Andros and his friends were listening carefully; "This isn't good," said Zhane

"No kidding," said Andros seeming upset,

"Andros none of us like this but right now there's not a thing any of us can do about it" said Ashley; Andros looked at her kindly.

"I'm sorry I just don't like not being able to do something," said Andros

"We all do," said T.J.

The Mega Ship Marc 2 was a little ways away from the Space Base it had not been found because, its in invisible mode. "Trying attempt 159, transferring distress message," said the computer.

Far away from Earth on the planet Mirnion Mike was in the computer room when alarms began going up. "What's going on?" asked Mike walking over to the main screen.

"It's some sort of distress message, I can't quite get it to come in clear" said the young caudate. Mike began fiddling around with it,

"Space Rangers....in Dan..ger..Ear...th nee..ds help," Mike heart began to race.

"Shall I inform the captain?" asked the caudate looking up at Mike, "Sir?"

"Huh no, I'll take care of this just keep working" said Mike walking out of the room.

The time force rangers were just sitting around talking when, a bunch of people began to walk in. "So it looks like the troops have arrived" said Lucas getting up. Jason, Adam, Rocky, Zach and the light speed team all walked in with one case or bag of luggage. 

"So are we all here?" asked Katie looking at the group that has just walked in. Jason stepped forward,

"Just about Tommy and Kim should show up sometime tonight" Jason looked over at Wes, "Oh Wes did Eric or Taylor ever get in contact with you on their location?" asked Jason.

"No, I'm beginning to worry about them" said Wes. Jason nodded his head, he then turned over to Dana.

"Dana as of right now your in charge of keeping an eye on everyone's vital signs you'll be able to keep track of them to the med. room across from the kitchen and bathroom. Once everyone gets settled one at a time they should go and get scanned in" said Jason, 

"Okay I'll go make sure everything is set up" said Dana setting her bag on one of the beds.

"I'll help you" said Trip walking over to her.

"Is that necessary to be keeping an eye on our vitals signs?" asked Rocky looking at Jason.

"Yeah, no one should be out on the battle field if it could cause danger to themselves" said Jason as he walked over to a bed and laid down. Adam had taken a seat on a bed when he first came in he had his cell phone to his ear.

"So you're doing okay right?" he asked with concern. "Are you sure cause I'm just a drive a way" Adam began speaking so fast at time he seemed to be really jumpy. "Yes I know, hey put Chris on the line" pause, "well wake him up" said Adam 

Wes smiled, "What's with him?" asked Wes.

"If you mean old worry boy, his wife gave birth to his son today" said Zach with a smile, Wes nodded now understanding Adams behavior.

"That must have been hard to have to leave" said Jen

"Yeah you should of seen how hard it was to get him out of there I almost had to bring them along. But Doctor Dana wouldn't allow it" said Rocky sarcastically Everyone began to grin with big smiles.. 

"Wouldn't allow what" asked Dana, Rocky about jumped right where he was standing the room began to fill with laughter. Slowly Rocky turned around and was face to face with Dana.

"Oh hey Dana" said Rocky with a smile, Dana grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh thank you for volunteering to be the first one to get scanned in" said Dana dragging Rocky to the room.

"Hey I didn't volunteer" said Rocky struggling to get free.

"It's no use Rocky my sister always gets what she wants" said Ryan.

"Great" said Rocky sarcastically

Later that night once everyone had settled down a knock came at the door, "I'll go get it" said Jason getting up from his bed. 

"Kim" said Jason when he opened the door letting her in Jason seemed to be looking around. "Where's Tommy?" 

"He said he be here tomorrow some time" said Kim tiredly.

"How bout you go get some sleep, Dana can scan you in the morning" said Jason kindly.

"Thanks" said Kim, Jason smiled and kissed her on the cheek as she walked passed him. Jason stared outside in the night,

"Becareful out there Tommy" said Jason softly as he closed the door and went to his bed to sleep. 


	6. Calling all Rangers

Leo, Kai, Mia, Kendrix, and Daemon were all in a spacecraft they had been flying ever sense Mike got the message. "Mike are you sure the reading you received is the right location?" asked Leo through the commination transfer.

"I don't know the message was sketchy, the best you can do is head towards Earth" there was a pause, "And Leo becareful I'm too young to lose my little brother, and that goes for the rest of you as well" said Mike. Leo and everyone made a soft laugh,

"We will," said Leo. Kai walked over to Leo looking out what was ahead of them.

"What if their already dead, we could be walking right into danger," said Kai.

"Even if, were already too ahead to turn back now" said Leo.

"Leo's right, they saved us once its are turn now," said Kendrix walking up to Leo playing her hand on his shoulder.

"Didn't you already save them Kendrix" said Mia with a smile.

"Yeah, but we rangers have to stick together," said Kendrix

"I here that" said Daemon.

Eric and Taylor were getting ready to leave the Animarian; Eric put his morpher up to his mouth. "Hey Wes it's Eric" 

"Eric where the heck have you been" asked Wes almost as if he was yelling at him.

"Long story I'll tell you later, are the other rangers there?" asked Eric

"Yeah all but Tommy, he should show up sometime soon," said Wes

"Good Taylor and I have the wild force morphers, will go find the wild force rangers and meet you guys at the base. Unless of course planes change" said Eric

"Alright see you then and becareful," said Wes

"Same to you, Eric out" Eric put his wrist down and turned to Taylor

"Ready?" she asked, Eric nodded his head

"Yeah let's go find those friends of yours," said Eric.

Tommy was walking through the streets keeping an eye on what was behind him; he was in full red ranger zeo uniform. He took one quick look and sure enough someone was walking behind him and they were not friendly. Tommy put his pace up a nudge as he began running faster, but when he wasn't looking he ran right into his stoker. "Well hello ranger" he said picking Tommy up with his large arms and through him against the wall of a building. Tommy went headfirst into the building and landing on the ground hard. As Tommy struggled to stand up the monster crept around him laughing. "Don't bother getting up ranger I am done with you for now, just to let you know you and your friends will all die very soon" said the monster kicking Tommy in the ribs hard, Tommy let out a scream from the pain he felt. The monster laughed and then disappeared.

The rangers were all sitting around silence seemed to fill the room. "He should be here by now," said Jason looking at his watch. Zach walked over to Jason patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine Jas, you know Tommy he can be forgetful at times" said Zach trying to take Jason's worry away.

"No something's happened to him this just isn't like him," said Jason. Fear began to show in Kim's eyes, fear for the man she still loves. Joel then heard a weak knock on the door,

"What was that?" Joel said turning his head towards the door everyone turned towards where the sound came from. Carter and Chad walked over to the door slowly they opened.

"Oh man Tommy" said Carter getting to the ground helping him; Chad rushed to the other side of Tommy helping Carter. Everyone stood up running over to them, 

"Everyone give them space," said Ryan taking charge.

"Carter, Chad bring him to the med. Room" said Dana as she followed behind them. Kim was about to go after when Jen stopped her,

"Wait, let them take care of him first" said Jen, Kimberly nodded her head she knew Jen was right. 

"What do you think happened to him?" asked Adam standing next to Jason, Rocky, and Zach. Jason kept his eyes centered on what was in front of him.

"Just a taste of the power were going to have to bring down," said Jason. Fear began to shine in all of there eyes if this was just a taste of their power what can they really do?

Hour's later Dana had let Kim in to see Tommy. "How is he?" asked Kim.

"He'll be okay, a few broken ribs and a cut on his forehead. Other than that he just real banged up" Dana could see the concern in Kim's eyes, "You can visit with him for a few minutes but he needs to rest" said Dana, Kim nodded her head. Dana smiled as she exited the room giving the two some privacy. Kim slowly walked over to the bed Tommy was lying in. 

"Hey how you feeling?" asked Kim with a smile.

"Like I was used as a punching bag" said Tommy laughing a little but it only made his ribs hurt more.

"Hey don't laugh too hard you're in enough pain as it is," said Kim, Tommy smiled. 

"Yeah your probably right" said Tommy

"Of course I am now get some rest," said Kim getting up from her seat and left the room so that Tommy could rest. Jason was standing outside the door.

"How was he?" he asked

"Okay" Kim turned her head away

"What's wrong" he asked kindly, Kim looked up at Jason with concern. 

"At times I feel he want's to let me in but is afraid to," said Kim sadly. Jason smiled bitterly as he put his arm around her.

"He's been like that with all of us, ever sense it happened," said Jason.

"Yeah" said Kim softly.


	7. Calling all Rangers

Taylor and Eric stopped the car in the middle of the night on the side of the road. It was late and they were both to tired to drive. "Will start looking for them again in the morning" yawned, Taylor. 

"Sounds good to me," said Eric pulling his seat back.

Inside the bunkroom everyone was in bed sleeping, Wes had his arms around Jen keeping her close to him through the night. Tommy was fast asleep in the med. Room where he had been healing.

Daemon had been controlling the ship for quite a while; he was getting very tired everyone else had headed in a few hours ago. "Here let me take over, you go get some rest," said Kai.

"Thanks, your sure your going to be able to handle this though?" asked Daemon tiredly. Kai smiled,

"A whole lot better than you would be right now, you can barely keep your eyes open" said Kai. Daemon just yawned and headed off to bed.

The next day Tommy was up out of bed doing push up, "I see someone is feeling better" said Dana as she walked in. She then went over to the computer's to check on everyone vitals.

"How is everyone?" asked Tommy

"Here you can come and see for your self" said Dana moving out of the way. Tommy got up and went over by Dana reading over all the scans of everyone.

"What's up with Rocky's" asked Tommy, Dana looked over it

"Hmm, it seems he's taking some type of medication but his vital signs are fine, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," said Dana. 

"Yeah probably" said Tommy doubtfully.

Lucas was looking around the room, "Hey dose anyone know where Wes and Jen are?" he asked. Katie looked over from reading her book,

"Yeah they went for a walk early this morning something about wanting some time alone together" said Katie. Lucas just grinned and shook his head.

"Those two already spend too much time alone as it is" said Lucas. Adam, Zach, and Joel all began to get very gloomy.

"I miss Tonya" shied Adam

"I miss Angela" shied Zach

"I miss Angie" shied Joel; everyone looked at the three and to each other. They all began to back away from the three men. Carter and Chad looked at each other.

"I hope I'm not like them when I get married," said Carter

"Yeah me too" said Chad, Kelsey then walked over and hit Chad over the head. "Hey what was that for" asked Chad holding placing his hand where he had been hit.

"Oh I don't know, no wonder you can't get a girl," said Kelsey walking off. Chad looked over at Carter.

"Don't look at me," said Carter. Chad then looked over to Lucas,

"Hey Lucas your good with girls" said Chad

"Yeah I know, I'm good looking and I'm cool" said Lucas. Everyone began to laugh in the room.

"Hey it's true," said Lucas

"Oh I don't know Lucas you remember that time when." Trip was unable to finish because Lucas jumped off his bed over to Trip covering up his mouth, smiling at everyone as he did it.

Wes and Jen were walking hand in hand together enjoying their time alone. "This is really nice having everyone around makes it a little more difficult to spend time together" said Jen looking into his eyes. Wes smiled as he leaned closer to Jen and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know what you mean, I just can't keep my off of you" said Wes as he slowly broke from the kiss Jen smiled, but then a hint of sadness came over her.

"I wish we could always have this" she said, Wes drew her closer to him putting his arms around her.

"And we will no one not even Logan or these monsters are going to take you away from me" said Wes rubbing her back. Jen lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I hope your right," she said

"Hey have I ever been wrong?" asked Wes with a smile, Jen looked at him carefully, "Um, besides when I had sent you and the others back to your time," said Wes. Jen laughed a little and Wes joined in with her. 

Rocky was getting a glass of water from the bathroom; he then pulled out a container of pills. He took of the top and took one pill out, put it in his mouth and then drank some of the water. "I thought so," said Tommy walking out of the bathroom stall.

"Were you spying on me?" asked Rocky with a hint of anger.

"Yes, your vital signs showed you were taking some sort of medication," said Tommy, Rocky just shook his head.

"Did it also tell you its prescription medication?" asked Rocky getting into Tommy's face.

"That's not the point, is it pain medication for you back" asked Tommy his voice seem to be growing louder.

"If you must know yes it is for my back, the doctor still recommends it for me. So if there is some put to all of this please tell me" said Rocky. Tommy looked at him angrily.

"The point is you will not be going into battle you could seriously be injured or even worse be killed and I won't be responsible for another rangers death," said Tommy loudly.

"Oh so that's what this is all about Trini's accident. You have got to stop blaming yourself for it. She was following behind you in her car you saw the truck heading towards you and you served and missed it, the driver of the truck was drunk he hit Trini and killed her not you" said Rocky.

"THAT! Has nothing to do with it, I'm going to make this clear you are not going into battle with the rest of us unless you have some sort of death wish" said Tommy angrily. 

"The only one here that has a death wish is you Tommy," said Rocky. Tommy looked steamed,

"What is that suppose to me?" he asked

"Ever sense Trini's death you've been pushing everyone away. Even Kimberly when everyone knows you still love her including her, you won't let anyone in as if you're preparing them," said Rocky, Tommy just shook his head.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard," said Tommy sternly

"Is it" Rocky got right in Tommy face, " And I'm going to fight it's my choice and if I die then so be it, but I'm not going into battle to die. Unlike you, just so you know I will have no pity at your funeral" said Rocky walking right out of the bathroom leaving Tommy alone.


	8. Calling all Rangers

      The lost galaxy were nearing the space base, "Hey guys look" said Daemon

  pointing the view screen. Everyone gathered and looked at it, "Alright let's go protect the

  Earth" said Daemon heading towards the planet. Then a thought came to Leo he went

  running over to Daemon.

      "Wait, were going to the space base" said Leo

      "WHAT, are you nuts Leo that place could be swarming with monster" said Kai,

  Leo nodded his head.

      "I know, but that has to be where they're keeping Andros and the others" said

  Leo. Everyone looked at each other it made sense.

      "I knew I didn't want to come on this mission" said Daemon as he began to fly in

  slowly to the space base.

      Wes and Jen came walking back into the Bunk Room hand in hand by the way

  everyone looked something had happened while they were gone. "Did we miss

  something?" asked Wes.

      "Yeah you sure did, pretty much everyone missed it" said Joel with a smile. Wes

  and Jen looked confused.

      "Could someone rephrase what he said" asked Jen.

      "Yeah it seems that Tommy and Rocky had some type of blow out" said Trip

  walking over to the couple. Wes and Jen nodded their heads they could see Tommy and

  Rocky at opposite corners of the room.  

      "Any idea what it was over" asked Wes. 

      "No, we all have tried but both of them wont talk about it" said Trip. Everyone

  heard a loud bang. Everyone jumped to his or her feet more big bangs were heard.

      "It's time, let's move it rangers" yelled Tommy as he ran outside everyone

  followed behind him. 

      An army of monsters including Zaspor stood all around staring at the rangers,

  they were ready for battle. "Ready to die rangers?" asked Zaspor evily. 

      "The only one's dieing here today are you and your army" said Wes, Tommy

  took lead.

      "Ready rangers" yelled Tommy

      "Ready!" they all yelled,

      "Alright then it's morphin time" yelled Tommy

      "Tyrannosaurus" called out Jason

      "Pink ranger power" called out Kim

      "Mastodon" called out Zach

      "Zeo ranger 5 red" called out Tommy

      "Zeo ranger 4 green" called out Adam 

      "Zeo ranger 3 blue" called out Rocky

      "Light speed rangers" called out Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Chad and Joel

      "Titanium power" called out Ryan 

      "Time for time force" called out Wes, Jen, Katie, Trip and Lucas.

      Now all the rangers were in full power ranger uniform.

      "Oh should we be scared" mocked Zaspor, "You'll be a lot more scared when

  were through with you attack" he yelled.

      The army of monster went head on with the rangers blasting and all.

      Damon landed the ship on the space base dock, "Alright everyone lets move nice

  an easy" said Leo. They all followed behind Leo as they walked into the space base

  looking around and making sure the coast was clear. 

      "Well, look what we have here five lost rangers" laughed two monsters. The

  galaxy rangers held up their quasar sabers. "Now you didn't think we would of left this

  place unguarded did you" asked the other monster.

      "Of course not, guys we ready for this" asked Damon with a smile.

      "Lost Galaxy rangers" they all called out. Leo and Kai took on one of the

  monsters while Damon and the girls took on the other. Power blast were going all over

  the place, but there two monsters seemed the weakest of the army.

      "Your going down" yelled Leo hitting the monster with the sword.

      "You may destroy us but you will never defeat our masters army" he said there

  was a big explosion where bother monster laid destroyed.

      "Power down" they all yelled, Mya then began walking around until she came to

  a room that about startled her.

      "Guys hurry she yelled, everyone came running in seeing six very weak ranger

  hanging from the ceiling they all admitily cut them all down 

      "We need to get them on the ship, for medical help" said Kendrix.

      "Alright lets blow this joint" said Leo, but before they left the image screen

  caught there attention. They saw the rangers in battle with the army,

      "They need are help" said Kai

      "I know, but first we have to take care of Andros and the others" said Leo looking

  at the screen knowing that this very well could be the end of the power rangers.


	9. Calling all Rangers

The rangers were in a fierce battle against the army of monsters, where ever you looked destructions was all around. Zaspor walked around Tommy as the other ranger fought against the enormous army. "You see ranger, you have failed. You and you friends will all parish leaving the Earth as well as the universe all mine" said Zaspor.

"You may defeat us but evil will never be aloud to win" said Tommy.

"Oh but with no one around to stop it, it will win" said Zaspor.

"No, not as long as we have a least one ranger standing" said Tommy holding his sword tightly in his grasp he went raging a Zaspor with all his might.

Slowly Andros and the others opened their eyes. "Hey welcome back to the living" said Leo with a smile. Andros a little confused and dazed along with his ranger companions looked around. 

"Leo" said Andros,

"Yeah, you guys all okay" asked Leo looking at all of them.

"I will be once my head stops spinning" said Zhane holding onto his head. Kai came running into the medical bay room, concern and fear was shown in his face.

"What is it, what's wrong" asked Ashley.

"Earth needs our help, the rangers are in trouble I don't know how much longer their going to be able to last" said Kai. T.J. stood up a little dizzy at first but then was able to stand on his own.

"Then we need to go and help them" said T.J. 

"WHAT, you guys just woke up. None of you are in any condition to fight, you all could be killed" said Leo.

"So could they if we don't go help them" said Cassie

"We all know the risks" said Carlos. Andros got up and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"It's going to take all we have to destroy that army. If we alow them to win Earth and every other planet is doomed, we have to go Leo that's why we all became power rangers" said Andros

"To serve and protect Earth as well as the universe" Leo turned to Kai, "Tell the hours were going to Earth and prepare for battle" said Leo.

"Alright" said Kai nodded his head and hurried out of the room.

"I hope you guys are ready for this" said Leo

"We don't have much of choose, will all have to fight no matter what" said Andros.

Zach went flying against a wall, Lucas came to his aid. "You alright" asked Lucas as he helped Zach to his feet.

"Yeah thanks, man these guys are tuff" said Zach

"You can say that again" said Lucas

            The other rangers joined Lucas and Zach all of them were growing tired from the never ending battle. "Tommy what do we do" asked Adam, Tommy didn't answer he remained still looking at Zaspor and his army.

            "You see rangers, your time has ended" said Zaspor laughing. Wes had about had it he walked in front of his fellow rangers.

            "Your wrong you haven't defeated us yet, were all still standing" said Wes. Zaspor laughed, and then he smiled.

            "Such pride, but it will take more than that to defeated me" he yelled blasting a powerfull blast at Wes sending Wes high above the ground crashing against buildings far off from where the battle was taking place.

            "Wes!" yelled Jen, she was about to go head on and attack Zaspor, but was stopped by Carter and Dana. "Let me go" she screamed.

            "No, going after him won't help Wes" said Carter.

            "We need to keep are heads clear, or we could get killed" said Dana, Jen let back she knew they were right.

            "Enough of this attack and destroy every last one of them" yelled Zaspor getting tired of waiting. Tommy and the other barley had time to get ready, so blast were coming all over the place, fire and smoke was surrounded everywhere.

            High above in the sky a ship was flying blast down at Zaspor's army. "Alright the calvarias is here" said Joel, watching at the space ship zoomed in. 

            "It must be Leo, Andros and the others" said Tommy as he fought against one of the monsters. Zaspor watched as the ship flew around hitting his army with their blast. He laughed to him self, he then raised his hand high, Rocky who was about finished finishing of one of the monster saw what Zaspor was up to.

            "No" he said, he then ran as fast as he could. The power blast was getting ready to hit the ship when Rocky knocked Zaspor hard on the ground. Making a chain reaction the blast hit the ground shacking it sending everyone in opposite direction. 

            The smoke filled the sky making it impossible for them to control the ship, alarms began going off. "Were going to lose her" said Damon turning his head looking at the rangers. 

            "We have to get off of this thing or were toast" said Carlos.

            "Right, we can take the space gliders" said Andros, Leo nodded his head.

            "Let's move" said Leo, everyone began running to the docking bay were the gliders were, but there were only five.

            "Oh no there's only five, and there's eleven of us" said Kendirx

            "That's alright we'll use our galaxy gliders" said Zhane,

            "Impact in 20 seconds" said the computer. The ranger morphed, the space rangers were the first to get out they each called for their galaxy gliders the other ranger followed behind each in the gliders. 

            5

            4

            3

            2

            1

`           The ship exploded the impacted separated the space and galaxy rangers sending them in different directions. Smoke and fire collapsed buildings were all over.

            Taylor and Eric hadn't had much luck in finding the wild force team. Eric put his morpher up to his mouth, "Wes come in this is Eric" no response, "Wes do you read me" still no response. Eric looked at Taylor with concern, "Tommy, Jen anyone can you read me" no response. Taylor pulled her car over to the road.

            "I don't like this some on should of responded unless" 

            "There all dead" said Eric

            "But that will mean" said Taylor, Eric opened his door,

            "No I don't buy it, I'm going. You have to find your friends and meet me back there before it's too late" said Eric. Eric then morphed into the quantum ranger.

            "Eric we don't even know if their alive" said Taylor.

            "I know and if they are someone has to protect Earth until the wild force rangers can get there" said Eric.

            "Alright, be careful" she said, Eric didn't respond. He called forth for the Eagle Glider and flew off.


	10. Calling all Rangers

The explosion had taken its toll over the city, the buildings surrounding where the battle took place were broken apart. Pieces of the buildings were on the roads and sidewalks. Several cars were in flames, you could hear the bitter sound of the emergency alarms go off. 

A young man with green hair slowly opened his eyes his vision was blurry at first he could see a young man in front of him with his back turned. Slowly he sat up his whole body ached with pain.

"Good you're awake" said Tommy turning around, slowly Trip got up on his feet.

"Where is everyone?" asked Trip looking around only seeing buildings that had been destroyed, the smoke in the air made it had to see things clearly. 

"I was hoping you could tell me" said Tommy pointing to Trip forehead. Trip confused at first then he understood hat Tommy was talking about.

"I can't, it only dose it every once in a while" said Trip sadly, Tommy upset shook his head understanding.

"I was afraid you were going to say that" said Tommy, Tommy took up his communicator and handed it to Trip. "Can you fix this, I may need to get in contact with Alpha" Trip took it then looked up at Tommy.

"Why?" he asked, Tommy put his head down licking his lips.

"Because if the other are dead, I may need to get a hold of our back up rangers" said Tommy.

"Back up rangers?" asked Trip, Tommy nodded his head as he took a seat down on the ground.

"Yes, in case we were unable to defeat this army. I needed to make sure there would be someone here to protect the Earth, Kat, Aisha, Justin, Tonya and Billy" Trip remained silent as Tommy spoke, "I never thought it would come to this, I never wanted them to have to do this. Aisha is in Africa with her family, Kat's in London with her dancing. Justin is young; this isn't a battle for him to be part of. I should know when I was his age I fought many battles, Tonya heck she can't fight she has a son to care for and Billy he's on Aquatar helping its people cope for the loss of the Alien Rangers. It shouldn't have ended up this way" said Tommy sadly. Trip could feel Tommy's sadness and guilt slowly he walked over to him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it won't, maybe their still alive. There's still hope Eric and Taylor are out there they'll come through I know they will" said Trip.

Zaspor and his men that were left all regrouped in one of the buildings that had been destroyed. "This is all that is left of my army" Zaspor was furious, "This is not acceptable, all of you better be prepared to battle tomorrow. You will have until the morning to regain what strength you have left" he said angrily.  

"Ahh ahh" Rocky screamed out in pain, as Carter and Dana pulled him out of the rubble. Sweat covered his face as his breathing became deeper.

"Rocky you need to loosen up okay, let Dana look over you" said Carter. Rocky nodded his head he kept his eyes in contact with Carters. Carters face was bruised up dry blood up on his lips.

"Let me know when it hurts okay" said Dana.

"Okay" Rocky said softly, Dana began to press lightly around his body when she came upon his back. Rocky tensed up, "There" he said. Dana removed her hands from Rocky.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Carter.

"Rocky are you taking any pain pills" she asked him.

"Yeah for my back I injured it a few years ago" he told her.

"Do you have your pills with you now?" she asked,

"No I left them at the bunk, I didn't think I would need them" Rocky said. Carter nodded his head.

"So that was what you argument with Tommy was about" said Carter. Rocky laughed a little.

"Yeah, pretty dumb huh. Guess I should have listened to him" said Rocky.

"Well that doesn't matter now, what dose matter is we need to get you back to the bunk. Your back could become worse if you don't have one of your pills" said Dana her eyes said it all she was being very serious.

"We can't do that, we don't even know what's out there. We would be sitting ducks" said Rocky.

"That's a risk will have to take" Carter lifted one of Rocky arms on his shoulder as Dana took the other side.

The sun began to set on the city Jen, Lucas, Jason and Kim had been walking around for an hour not finding any of their team mates. "We better rest here guys, who know what will happen tomorrow" said Jason as he led them into an ally. Jen put her distance in she wanted to be alone. She sunk down on the ground putting her knees up to her chest; she held her hand tight were the ring Wes had given. 

"You worried about him aren't you" said Lucas placing his hand on her shoulder. Jen looked up at him tears were in her eyes.

"I don't even know if he's still alive" Jen then began to lose it right there. Lucas quickly got onto the ground putting his arms around her in a hug.

"It's going to be okay Jen, Wes is okay I know he is" he told her, "He has to be" he said silently.

Jason watched as Lucas tried his best to confer Jen, he smiled bitterly. He then brought his attention to Kim, who had not said a word in hours. "You okay" he asked her.

"It's just a bruise I'll be fine" she said.

"No" Jason said,

"Oh, you mean Tommy don't you. I guess I knew what you meant I just didn't want to get into it" she said softly.

"I'm sure he's okay" said Jason

"I know, it's just..."

"He's not the same" said Jason

"Yeah" said Kim

"He'll be himself again it's just going to take some time" said Jason.

"We may not have time" said Kim putting her head down, Jason nodded his head.

"Yeah" he said letting out a breath

Eric made it into Silver Hill it was nearing night smoke from the fire earlier that day was beginning to fad a little. "Noo" Eric said as he slammed his fist on the road. He then heard a sound of rubble hit the ground, Eric quickly turned around. "Kelsey!" he said running over to her, catching her in his arms.

"Eric, you don't know how glad I am to see you" she said, dirt covered her face. Her arms and legs had scotches all over. 

"What happened, where are the others?" asked Eric loudly. Fear shined in Kelsey's eyes, she took a deep breath.

"There was too many, the last thing I remember was the huge explosion it sent all of us flying in mid air" she said shacking to death. Eric was a loss for words he too began to shack with fear.


	11. Calling all Rangers

            Eric helped Kelsey over to the side walk; slowly she sat down on the ground. Eric began wrapping Kelsey's knee with a bandage. "Thanks" she said.

            "Your welcome" he said

            "Where's Taylor?" asked Kelsey.

            "She's still looking for her friends, I came back when I couldn't get in contact with anyone" he put his head down, "I wish I've gotten here sooner" he said looking around seeing all the destruction from the battle.

            Chad than began walking over to them, or rather stumbled. "Chad are alright?" asked Kelsey. Chad waited for a moment to catch his breath.

            "Yeah, I'll be fine" he told her.

            "Have you seen any of the others?" asked Eric looking directly at him.

            "No, no one but you two" said Chad. Eric and Kelsey both looked disappointed.

            "It's getting late; we better fine somewhere to hide out. That army of monster could still be out there" said Eric, both Chad and Kelsey agreed.

A young woman was sitting on the couch watching the news; her young son was asleep next to her. 

            _"An emergency evacuation is in order for Sliver Hill's and areas surrounding the city. Several monster attacks hours ago have caused several damages to the city. It is unknown how much longer these attacks will last. As of this moment it is unknown if the power rangers are still alive. They were last seen here, until there was a massive explosion" the news reporter continued on with her report showing coverage's of the damages._

            "Zach" she said softly

Adam, Zach, Joel, and Katie all walked side by side. "Man, dose anyone know what time it is" asked Joel. Zach looked at his watch,

            "Almost seven p.m., I'd be watching the news with Angela right now" then it hit him, "oh man, there probably showing what happened here" said Zach

            "Man your right and we have no way of contacting them, with our morphers not being able to make contact" said Joel. They all stopped when they heard a ringing sound.

            "What's that?" asked Katie

            "It sound like" said Zach searching, and then his eyes lit up as he looked at Adam who had a cell phone on his belt he grabbed the phone and answered it.

            "Hello" he answered,

            _"Adam! Adam are you alright?" she asked_. Zach gave the phone back to Adam.

            "Hello" said Adam

            "_Adam, thank God your okay. I saw what happened on the news is everyone else okay?" asked Tonya._ Everyone could heard the conversation, Adam's heart about sank.

            "We don't know, we all got separated" said Adam sadly

            "_Who's with you right now?" she asked_

"Zach, Joel, and Katie" he told her

            _"Is everything going to be okay Adam?" she asked him._

"Of course it is, the power rangers are undefeatable remember. Hey could you call Zach and Joel's wife's let them know their okay" said Adam.

            _"Sure, anything else I can do? She asked._ Adam looked at Katie,

            "Katie is there any one you would like Tonya to call" everyone looked at him oddly, "Wait I don't think my phone plan is covered for future long distance" said Adam.

            "ADAM!" they all yelled

            "What I'm was just trying to brighten up the mood" he said

Trip had been working on Tommy's communicator for the last hour; Tommy had gone out to look around to see if he could find anyone. Just as Trip began to finish, Tommy walked over to him carrying a body he carefully put the young man on the ground.

            "Wes!" Trip looked at Tommy then back to Wes, "Is he..."

            "No, he's going to be okay" said Tommy, Wes began to moan and groan he started to sit up until Tommy pushed him back down.

            "Easy Wes that was a nasty hit you took" said Tommy

            "Where is everyone?" asked Wes seeing only Trip and Tommy. Tommy and Trip both looked at each other. Wes saw both of their looks and knew something was up. "What happened?"

"There was a massive explosion we all got separated from each other" said Tommy. Wes's face grew with fear,

            "Do we know if there still alive?" asked Wes with concern, Tommy looked over to Trip.

            "We will, if Trip was able to fix my communicator to get in contact with Alpha" said Tommy.

            "I did, but the connection is full of static" said Trip handing him the communicator.

            "It's better than nothing" said Tommy, "Al...pha..doo.o yo..u re..a..d me..e"

            "Ye..ss To..mm..y" 

            "Goo..oo.d, ca…nn,,y..ou t..e.ll. m…e iii..f t..h..e o..th eeee.rr.ra..nn.g..ee.r.s …rrr.o..ka..aa.ay?' asked Tommy

            "Y..ee..ss  a..c.o..rd.ing t..ooo th,,ee sc…aan…ee.r..s" said Alpha. Once the three of them heard that they were all relieved.   

            "C..a.n.. y..o..uuu…te..l.i.ppp.ooo.rt u.sss…t.ooo th..eee. .bun..nnnk?" asked Tommy.

            "Th…at…wi..ll..ta…ke some..ti…me" said Alpa

            "O…ka..y le..t u..ss kno..w wh….een" Tommy licked his lips, "Ann…d Al….pa…the…re..s no…ot mu…chchc…t..iiime …lee…ft" said Tommy. Wes and Trip both looked at Tommy.

            "So what do we do now?" asked Wes

            "We wait" said Tommy

The space ranger and galaxy rangers were all surrounded around each other. "You think the others are okay" asked Ashley looking at the large group.

            "I hope so" said Andros. Leo stood up and looked at the crowd.

            "What are you guys just giving up, and what do you mean 'I hope so'" said Leo angrily getting right in Andros's face. Andros stood up looking right at Leo.

            "It means nothing Leo, were all scared and concerned about them and the city" said Andors. Leo looked right into Andros's eyes.

            "Are we going to die?" he asked, everyone was silent when they heard that, a grave amount of fear was on their face's.


	12. Calling all Rangers

            All eyes fell on Andros's, "No, I...I don't know" Andros looked away not being able to stare anyone in the eyes. "I promise that no…" He turned away, "I can't promise anything" he finally said as he walked away from the group. He looked up into the sky seeing the moon light shine down on his face.

            Zhane came up behind him; he put his hand on Andros's shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" asked Zhane. Andros put his head down feeling lost and guilty.

            "No, I'm not. None of them asked for this job" Andros was now face to face with his friend.

            "Did any of us" Zhane smiled a little, "Andros we all became power rangers for some reason. Either it be that Zordon himself choose us or it was destined" said Zhane.

            "That maybe so, but look at them they are all scared and frightened" said Andros looking over where the rest of the group were all resting. Zhane took a quick look,

            "Of course they are, and they should be. I'm scared and I know you are that is what makes us human" Zhane eyed Andros carefully "Just because we have superhero doesn't make us any different" said Zhane.

            "We could all die" said Andros, Zhane smiled a little.

            "Yeah we could, but I know you'll do what's in your power to make sure that doesn't happen" Zhane put out his hand, "And I wouldn't want to fight with anyone else so are you with me?" asked Zhane. Andros looked at Zhane and then gripped his hand with Zhanes.

            "I'm with you" said Andros, Zhane smiled and then he turned his head looking at their friends.

            "Hey, are you guys with us?" asked Zhane looking at them.

            "There's not even a question" said T.J.

            "Of course were a team until the end" said Carlos

            "Always" said Ashley

            "You can count on me" said Cassie

            "I'm with you guys" said Kendrix

            "Of course I am, you guys helped save my world now it is my turn to do the same for yours" said Mia.

            "You don't even need to ask" said Damon

            "I'm with you until the end" said Kia. All eyes fell on Leo everyone was waiting for him to speak.

            "Anything for the Earth and my friends" said Leo. The mood seemed to have changed during that moment and the fear that was once there was gone.

            "Were almost there" said Carter as him and Dana helped Rocky back to the bunk. 

            "Good, Rocky needs his pain medication" said Dana.

            Kim and Jen was both asleep huddled next to each other trying to keep warm. Lucas and Jason stayed awake keeping there eyes on watch at all times. "You think one is okay?" he asked.

            "Yeah I have a good feeling that their all okay" said Jason.

            "Me too, so do you have anyone back home to worry about you?" asked Lucas. Jason made a soft laugh,

            "Yeah, her name's Emily my girlfriend. I almost didn't come because she was so afraid of losing me" said Jason

            "It must have been hard leaving her behind" said Lucas. Jason nodded his head,

            "Yeah, it was" Jason bit his lips, "What about you, do you have anyone to worry about you" asked Jason.

            "Well with the line of work I'm in this isn't much different, yeah I guess you could say there is someone that worries about me" said Lucas, Jason nodded his head.

            "Here Rocky lay down right here" said Dana as she and Carter laid him on the bed. Dana began going through Rocky's bag looking for his pill. When she found them she opens the top and took out two pills and gave them to Rocky. "You get some rest I'll check on you in a few hours" she said. Rocky nodded his head in response

. Dana and Carter walked into the Kitchen. Dana took a seat down on the table Carter went to the fridge and took out stuff take make a sandwich. "Would like a sandwich?" asked Carter. Dana looked up barley being able to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah that be great" she said tiredly, "What time is it" she asked looking around for a clock. Carter looked at his watch. 

"Eleven p.m." said Carter. 

"Really, time sure flies by" said Dana with a smile. Carter smiled back at her as he brought over the sandwiches.

"Yeah, with everything that has happened" said Carter as he took a seat facing Dana's.

"Yeah" Dana looked down at her sandwich even though she was hungry she didn't feel like eating. "Do you think the other are okay?" she asked looking up at Carter who was about to take a bit into his sandwich, He could see the fear in her eyes for the other, he set his sandwich back down on his plate.

"Of course they are we made it out okay, I'm sure they are" said Carter

"How can you be so sure?" asked Dana. Carter looked at her in a way he never has before with much compaction slowly he put his hand on top of hers rubbing it softly. Slowly they leaned closer and closer until their lips meant in a soft kiss, but it would be interrupted the door swinging opening from a young man stumbling to the ground. Both Carter and Dana jumped to see who it was; "Ryan!" said Dana running to her brother Carter followed behind her.

Ryan's shirt was all torn he had a cut on the side of his head and a large cut running down on his leg. "Ryan can you here me?" asked Dana looking into his eyes.

"Yeah" he said softly

"Are you okay?" asked Carter looking at him with some concern. Ryan laughed a little.

"Oh you know me, never been better" said Ryan

"Ah huh, well will just see what the doctor has to say about that" said Dana


	13. Calling all Rangers

            Kelsey and Chad were resting in a broken down car, Eric had not shut his eyes at all that night. He was sitting on the hood of the car keeping his eyes open for any movement he looked at his watch 1 A.M., "Hurry Taylor we need you guys" said Eric softly.

            Dana had finished looking over her brother, her and Carter got his cuts all bandaged up. Both of them were extremely tired now. "I don't know if I can keep my eyes open any longer" said Dana as she sat down on the couch next to Carter.

            "Well I have heard that doctors don't get much sleep" said Carter with a smile as he wrapped his around Dana.

            "Very funny," yawned Dana as she rested her head against his chest soon both of them were sleeping soundly, Rocky and Ryan both were asleep to in their beds.

            The morning sun shined down on Tommy, he was half asleep half awake when his communicator beeped, "Hello" said Tommy dryly.

            "Tommy I fixed the connection I can hear you perfectly now" said Alpha, Wes and Trip both woke up.

            "Is that Alpha?" asked Wes looking at Tommy, Tommy nodded his head.

            "That's great Alpha, what about teleporting" asked Tommy

            "There is some sort of blockish, but I can teleport everyone somewhere near the base depending on their location" said Alpha. Wes looked a little confused,

            "What dose that mean?" asked Wes

            "It means all of us may not end up at the same point" said Trip,

            "Okay Alpha were ready" said Tommy

            Alpha was typing in the concordance, "Okay Tommy, teleporting now" said Alpha.

            Jen, Kim, Lucas and Jason were all leaning against the wall when they were teleported away.

            "Woo what just happened?" asked Jen looking around. Jason and Kim both about laughed with happiness.

            "Good old Alpha, do you know what that means" Jason looked them all in the eyes, "The others are okay, their alive" said Jason

            "Dose that means Wes is okay" asked Jen, Kim smiled at Jen.

            "Yeah he's okay" said Kim.

            "So what do we do now?" asked Lucas

            "Well from where I'm looking around if we head north, we should end up by the base, that must be where were suppose to meet" said Jason, Jen followed Jason's eyes.

            "Yeah your right" said Jen, Jason than began to lead the ways.

Katie, Joel, Zach and Adam were all walking along the sidewalk when a beam of light flashed. They then appeared in front of the base, but they continued walking along as if they didn't know what happened until, "Hold it, I must be dreaming or something but how the heck did we end up here when we were all the way back there" said Katie looking behind her.

            "Hey Katie's right how'd we get here?" asked Joel

            "Alpha" said Zach and Adam looking at each other as they walked up to the base to the bunk compound they were staying in.

            "Alpha?" Joel looked at Katie, "Who's Alpha" asked Joel looking at Katie

            "I don't know, but whoever he is, he's great" said Katie

            Zach leaned over to Adam, "Should I tell her or do you want to tell her" asked Zach.

            Kelsey and Chad were both still asleep in the car; Eric was leaning against the car when they were teleported away. 

            Kelsey and Chad both landed hard on the ground, waking the both of them up. "Chad!" yelled Kelsey getting up

            "What, I didn't do anything" he said getting up on his feet, Kelsey then looked around.

            "Hold it, where is the car?' she asked looking around her. Chad looked around he too was confused.

            "Ah, that's a good question" said Chad scratching his head. Eric shook his head he walked over to the two.

            "Okay if you two are done mesmerizing, we should get a move on it" said Eric Kelsey stared at him in surprise.

            "Don't you want to know how we got here?" asked Kelsey.

            "Lady, I learned a long time ago not to even ask those kinds of questions" said Eric as he began leading the way. Kelsey and Chad looked at each other confused then stared back at Eric who was ahead of them.

            "Hey wait up" said Chad

            Tommy, Wes and Trip still were a good length away from the base from where Alpha was able to teleport them. "Alpha were you able to teleport everyone else" asked Tommy.

            "I was only unable to teleport Andor's and Leo's team the area they are in is too unstable to teleport them" said Alpha.

            "Alright thanks, Tommy out" Tommy looked at Trip who was holding Wes up with his shoulder. "You going to make it" asked Tommy looking at Wes. Wes laughed,

            "Sure, it's not like I haven't had broken ribs before" said Wes, Tommy had to laugh at that. Then out of no where a blaster ray came out and hit Wes in the leg. The pain was so strong that it sent Wes to the ground along with Trip. Tommy looked around and saw Zaspor along with his army.

            "Foolish rangers haven't you learned never keep your guard down, I would have thought better of you" said Zaspor cockily, Tommy turned his head, and he saw that Wes needed help and fast. Trip slowly helped Wes up to his feet; he was now limping on his right leg. Blood was dripping down his leg staining his pants. Tommy then stared back at Zaspor with anger.  "Trip" said Tommy promptly no turning around.

            "Yes" said Trip slowly

            "I need you to get yourself and Wes out of here, get him to the base" said Tommy. Trips heart about skipped a beat.

            "Wha...What" said Trip.

            "No we, won't leave you" said Wes his breathing began to becoming heavier. Tommy didn't turn around he kept constant watch on Zaspor and his men.

            "TRIP get, Wes out of here now, that's an order" yelled Tommy

            "But..." Tommy turned and looked him in the eyes with anger.

            "No buts get out of here now or I will shoot you myself" yelled Tommy. Trip then knew he had to follow the order whether he liked them or not. Slowly Trip began helping Wes walk away from the battle where he could get him some help.

            "This end's here an now" said Tommy sternly

            "Yes it dose" said Zaspor evilly.    


	14. Calling all Rangers

            Dana and Carter were still sleeping on the couch when the other walked in; Joel was smiling at the two. As he and the other walked over to them. "Oh aren't they cute where is my camera when I need it" said Joel while he was laughing. Carter and Dana didn't move an inch.

            Adam walked over to Rocky who was sitting up in his bed. "How long have those two been out?" asked, Adam?

            "Couldn't tell you, all I remember is I was in a lot of pain last night" said Rocky, Adam nodded his head.

            "Your okay now though, right?" asked Adam with some concern.

            "Yeah, I'll just have to be walking around on crutches for a few weeks" said Rocky, Zach leaned against the wall.

            "So should we wake those two up or let them sleep" asked Zach.

            "Oh will you guys just let those two be alone" said Katie, Joel looked over to Katie.

            "Now what would the fun be in that" asked Joel. Ryan who had, had his pillow over his head lifted his head up.

            "Hey there are some of us that get much sleep last night" yelled Ryan.

            Trip was about dragging Wes now, "Come on Wes, we can make it" said Trip. Wes's breathing began to lessen with everything step Trip took.

            "I can't" said Wes softly.

            "Yes, you can. Think about Jen" said Trip trying his best to encourage his friend.

            "Jen" said Wes thinking about how much he loves her. Trip glanced behind them making sure they weren't being followed. That's when he saw the trail of blood from Wes's leg. He knew then he had to get Wes help and fast, but there weren't any people around. His only chance was to get Wes to the base.  

            Tommy was morphed into the red zeo power ranger; he held his saber tightly in his hands. "You are a fool ranger, you will surely die" said Zaspor. Tommy did not respond to him he continually fought against Zaspors army. 

            Eric, Kelsey and Chad had come upon the battle, "Well what do we have here three more rangers to eliminate" said Zaspor, Tommy turned his head seeing the three.

            "Look's like you could use some help" said Kelsey looking around her seeing the army. 

            Zaspor turned to look at his men, Tommy just stood there motionless waiting to see what Zaspor was up to. "Leave, go and find there friends" he then looked at the ten monsters in front of him, "You ten will remain here with me" said Zaspor.

            "Yes, as you wish master" they said as they disappeared leaving only Zaspor and ten of their men. Tommy's heart was about pounding,

            "Someone needs to warn them" said Tommy, Eric nodded his head he looked right at Chad and Kelsey.

            "Go, as fast as you" said Eric looking at them. Zaspor was sending shock blast around them, Tommy was blocking as many of them as he could.

            Kelsey was about to protest, but Chad saw the look in Eric's eyes and knew they had to get out of there, "Come on Kelsey let's move" said Chad grabbing hold of her wrist running from the battle. Eric made sure they got out of range and then he morphed in the quantum ranger.

            "Your all going down" said Eric as he joined forces with Tommy.

            Andors and the other had been walking through out the morning. Kendrix was looking up in the sky seeing serge of energy. "What's that?" she asked everyone stopped and looked up at the sky. 

            "A great battle is being taking place" said Andros. Zhane placed his hand on Andros shoulder.

            "Then that's where were going" said Zhane

            "Right into the heart of it" said Leo. For a moment everyone stared at each then they began walking again at a faster pace.

            "We made it" said Lucas staring at the base along with Jason, Kim and Jen. 

            Trip and Wes were just nearing the base, "Hang in there Wes were almost there" said Trip as he continued to walk for them both. Once over the hill Trip's saw what e had been hoping for.

            Jason and the other turned around and saw Trip and Wes. "WES!" cried Jen seeing that he was hurt, Lucas and Jason ran over to Trip helping him carry Wes. Jen was just frozen in shock; Kim went by her placing her hand on her back.

            The three men burst open the door with Wes in their arms, everyone jumped to their feet. "Oh no, Wes" said Katie.

            "Is he, going to be alright?" asked Ryan.

            "Where's Dana?" yelled Jason looking at all of them. Dana came out from the kitchen with Carter. Dana about gulped when she saw Wes, Carter ran his hands through his hair he couldn't believe his eyes.

            "Hurry get in the medical room" said Dana running behind them. Jen was about to run after them when Carter got in front of her.

            "Move out of the way Carter" she yelled, forcing back her tears but he didn't move.

            When he didn't move Jen tried to go around him, but he moved and still was in front of her. She began pounding at his chest telling him to move, tears ran down her cheeks. Carter put his arms around her in a friendly hug.

            "Shh, he's going to be okay. Dana will do everything she can to save him" said Carter, no one moved, no one spoke.

            Wes had machines and tubes surrounding him, Dana moved as fast as she could. "How long has he been bleeding?" she asked looking at them. Trip was so jumping that he almost didn't answer the question.

            "Trip" said Lucas, Trip about jumped shook his head.

            "I don't know maybe ten, fifth teen minutes it all happened so fast. We didn't even see them coming, they came out of no where" Trip was shacking to death, "And Tommy, we left him alone with those monsters" Trips continued to rag on and on, Lucas carefully placed his arm around Trip and lead him out of the room. Jason followed behind them as Lucas led Trip to the kitchen.

            Lucas got Trip to sit down then he went over to the sink and got his alien friend a drink of water. Lucas took a seat and placed the glass of water in front of Trip. Trip took a long sip, "Are you okay?" asked Lucas softly, Trip nodded his head.

            "You were with Tommy?" asked Jason.

            "Yes, but when Wes got hurt he told me to get him out of there. I left Tommy alone with them, it will be my fault if he dies" said Trip putting his head down. Lucas got right in Trips face placing his hands on both of Trips shoulders.

            "No, don't even think that Trip you did the right thing. Wes will make it because you got him out of there when you did, you saved his life" said Lucas staring him in the eyes.

            "And Tommy" said Trip lifting his head up, Lucas put his head down. Jason remained silent he didn't know what to say, what could he say. Tommy had always thought of other before he thought of himself.

            Zach was looking out the window, and then lighting seemed to flash blinding his eyes. When it cleared he blinked his eyes not believing what he saw, he slightly turned his head towards the others. "Ah guys we have trouble" said Zach everyone that was in the room rushed to the windows, Rocky was the last one to make it over. Fear was in their eyes of the threat that a-waited for them outside.


	15. Calling all Rangers

            "Carter, what do we do man?" asked Zach, everyone was silent they were all waiting for Carter to speak. Carter could feel the hard stares staring at him, 

"Will give them what they came for a fight to the finish" said Carter, everyone nodded there heads.

            "Alright I'm with you guys" said Rocky, Adam looked at his childhood friend in shock.

            "No way man it's too dangerous" said Adam, Rocky looked at Adam upsettingly.

            "Adam's right bro, you did your part will take care of the rest" said Zach patting Rocky on the shoulder, Rocky nodded his. Katie looked around,

            "Hey where's Jason, Lucas and Trip" she asked.

            "Their in the kitchen" said Kim, 

            "I'll go tell them, you guys go out there and do your job" said Rocky a hint of sadness was in his word. Adam looked at him one last time before he headed out with the others.

            "Hey you'll be back Rocky, don't worry" said Adam, Rocky smiled.

            "I know" said Rocky

            Dana shot some medicine in one of Wes's veins; slowly Wes opened his eyes looking around. "Dana" he said dryly looking at her.

            "Hey, you gave us all quite a scare" said Dana's smiling.

            "Me too, so how am I" asked Wes

            "Well you lost a good amount of blood, but I think you'll be just fine" said Dana

            "And my leg?" asked Wes, Dana giggled a little. Where Wes had been shot, part of his pant leg had been ripped off. Dana had mange to find some bandage wrap to wrap the wound.

            "Your leg will heal, you probably should take it easy for the next few weeks" said Dana, Wes had to laugh at that taking it easy wasn't something he liked.

            "With my line of work" he laughed

            Eric and Tommy were side by side the two red rangers were defiantly out numbered. "Weren't you suppose to be some kind of legend" asked Eric with a hint of laughter.

            "Only to those that feared me" said Tommy, Eric took a deep breath.

            "Oh, I don't think these guys are afraid of you" said Eric.

            "Neither do I" Tommy turned his head and looked at Eric, "Want to make them have something to fear" asked Tommy.

            "Sure, sounds like fun" said Eric,

            "Alright then, let's do it" yelled Tommy as him and Eric ran in running formation towards Zaspor and his men.

            Rocky kicked on the door as it swung open, Jason and Lucas looked at him with concern. "What's wrong" asked Lucas, Rocky took a moment to catch his breath.

            "Outside, an army of Zaspors men the other rangers need you three" said Rocky. Jason looked at Lucas and Trip,

            "Were on it" said Jason, as he and the other two ran out of the kitchen. Rocky watched as they ran outside, watching them morph wishing he was there fighting by their sides.

            "Good luck" said Rocky

            Andors and his team along with Leo's team had made it to the battle scene where two red rangers were engaging in battle fighting for everything they were worth. "Is that Tommy and Eric fighting" asked T.J... Andros took lead with Leo and Zhane behind him.

            "Yes, looks like they could use some help are you guys ready" Andros turned his head looking at Leo, "Leo?" asked Andros.

            Leo stared at the two fighters watching them giving all they had, knowing they are risking their lives out there, "Yeah, I'm ready. We can't turn our backs on them, not now not ever" said Leo.

            "Good cause us rangers need to look out for each other" said Zhane with a smile,

            "All right, let's rocket" said Andros and the other space rangers.

            "Go, Galactic" yelled Leo and the other galaxy rangers.   

            Chad and Kelsey were running as fast as they could. They came to a dead stop when they saw their fellow rangers in battle. They both turned their heads looking at each and nodded.  "Lightspeed Rescue!" both of them yelled. The yellow and blue ranger jumped in the air doing a flipped landing just in time to help their friends.

            "Kelsey! Chad, nice of you to show up" said Joel.

            "Looks like we go here just in time" said Kelsey front kicking one of the monsters in the air. 


	16. Calling all Rangers

            The battle was going tuff on the Silver Guardian Base; the rangers were fighting with all they were worth. "Time blast" said Jen as she strikes one of the monsters.

            "Good one Jen, think you can keep that up?" asked Jason as he fought against the monster in front of him.

            "Sure thing" she said, 

Unknown to the rangers three monster had snuck away inside the base bunk they had been staying in. Rocky who had been sitting in the kitchen heard their foot steps walking around; he saw Lucas's Time Force blaster sitting on the table. Rocky quickly grabbed it and dropped to the ground, crawling over to the Kitchen counter top, "Man do I need to find a new career" where a wide open window faced where the beds were. Rocky slowly pulled himself up leaning against the wall to support himself. He leaned his head over seeing two of them, Rocky frowned, "Two! I could of sore I heard three of them…Oh no" said Rocky rolling his eyes.

Dana was just finishing up cleaning around Wes leg where some of the blood had dried off. Wes was continuing to drift in and out of sleep from the drugs Dana had given him.  "Ha ha..." Dana stopped what she was doing when she heard an evil grunt. Slowly she turned around and about jumped from where she was standing. The monster began walking towards her, Dana had to act fast. 

"Lightspeed Rescue" once she was morphed she called for her pink power blast. Dana didn't move fast enough the monster had knocked her blaster out of her hands, and then kicked her hard to the ground. The monster laughed as he walked towards her once again. Wes shook his head, his vision was blurring but he knew what he saw. He turned his head looking on the floor lying next to the med bed was Dana's power blaster. Wes scouted his body over to the edge of the bed, reaching out his hand to grab the blaster. Through the corner of his eyes he could see that Dana was in deep trouble. 

"I got you now pinky" said the monster, then a pick power blaster hit the monster sending it to the ground. Dana turned and saw Wes sitting up holding her power blaster; he took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"That was fun" said Wes, Dana still a little jumpy about what had just happened stood up and de-morphed.

"Thanks, you really saved me right there" said Dana

"Just doing my job" is all Wes said.

Tommy, Eric and Andros were fighting against Zaspor while the others were fending against his army. Zaspor showed to be a powerful enemy, Tommy was right in front him sparks were flying as his red saber sword clashed with Zaspors brut strength. Zaspor hit Tommy hard sending him crashing in a near by car, Eric and Andros charged Zaspor.

"Time strike!" yelled Eric

"Red power punch" yelled Andros as both hits, hit Zaspor right on sending an enormous shock wave. The other rangers and Zaspors army dropped to the shacking ground. One the smoke cleared two unmorphed rangers stood by Zaspor who seemed to be un harmed from the attack.

"Andros!" yelled Ashley

"Oh no" said Leo as he stood up. Slowly Andros and Eric began to move around. Zaspor laughed evilly as he brought his sword close to cutting their necks. Both of them struggled to get up but were still too weak from the explosion. Leo and the were about to run to their friends aid, but got pulled back by the monsters 

"Zaspor leave them alone, they can do no more harm to you" said Tommy as he pulled him to his feet. "I and I alone will fight you to a battle" there was a short pause "to the death" said Tommy.

"What" yelled Zhane trying to pull forward but was blocked by the monster holding on to him. "Tommy that's suicide" said Zhane. Tommy ignored Zhanes remark.

"Agreed" said Zaspor, Tommy took a step forward.

"On one condition, if I win your monster pales leave for good" said Tommy

"As you wish and if I win" asked Zaspor.

"You won't" said Tommy sternly. Zaspor laughed he did admire Tommy's courage.

"Hmm we shall see, sense you are the one making the bargains I picked the place where I will put an end to you" said Zaspor, Tommy nodded his head. "Follow me we will fight in this abandon building my men will remain out here, along with yours" said Zaspor.

"Agreed" said Tommy following him, Eric and Andros struggled to get up, and when they finally did it was too late. Tommy and Zaspor were out of sight.

"Tommy" said Eric softly

"Noo" yelled Andros hitting the ground with his fist. 

Rocky, ducked as power blast came flying at him, once it was clear Rocky leaned up and shot some of his own blast. His eyes then fell on something around the monsters waist. Rocky's face turned bright red when he saw what it was, a bomb was strapped around both of there waist with the seconds counting down, 1:20, 1:19 "Oh no, Dana, Wes" Rocky dropped back to the ground dropping the blaster on the ground. Rocky crawled as fast as he could to his crutches, getting up as fast as he. As he kicked up the kitchen door going across the hall to where Dana and Wes were Rocky took one quick glance back, 60, 59. Rocky sung on his crutches kicking open the door.  


	17. Calling all Rangers

Dana turned around wondering what the heck was up with Rocky acting as if the building is on fire. "Rocky what the heck is your problem" yelled Dana, Rocky rushed quickly said.

"We have to get out of here, this place I going to blow any second now" yelled Rocky, Dana looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness in them.

"Did I just hear him right?" asked Wes, Rocky began looking around for a way out his eyes then saw the glass window.

"Why don't we go out the way you came in?" asked Dana. 

"We can't, there are two monster out there, grab Wes while I make us a way out" said Rocky acting very rushed. Dana walked over and helped Wes to his feet, he was able to stand but he still was limping. Rocky began swinging on his crunches back and forth take three good kicks at the window.

The battle was going tuff, the lightspeed, time force, and the other rangers were doing their best to with stand the battle. "Were going to need some help if we're going to last any longer" said Trip as he blasted the two monsters in front of him. Lights began to flash once the lights cleared the wild force rangers were right before their eyes.

"Taylor, you made it" said Katie

"Alright, let the party begin. The cavalries is here" said Max. Cole saw through the corner of his eyes a monster coming towards him. He quickly reacted, he jumped in the air landing behind his attacked he then front kicked the monster in the head sending him fly in the air.

"Sorry we were late guys" said Cole, Jason ran up to him patting him on the back.

"Better late then never, rookie" said Jason. Jason and Cole stood side by side a monster was raging at them both. The two of them began to power up blasting the monster in fin air. Merrick seemed still as if he felt something in the air, Ryan walked over to him.

"What is it?" he asked then BOOM, the bunk base they had been staying at exploded sending glass and parts of the bunk crashing to the ground. The massive explosion had thrown the rangers and the monsters to the ground. 

    "Wes!" yell Jen getting to her feet, she began running to the flaming bunk but was stopped by Taylor and Katie holding her back. "Let me got, I have to save him" cried Jen.

"Jen, it's too late he's gone" said Taylor, by now the other rangers had stood up. The smoke in the air was strong clouding their vision.

"No, Rocky" said Adam softly. The lightspeed ranger seemed just as done one of their own was in there.

"No, they can't be they can't be gone. I will not lose my sister" yelled Ryan marching up to the bunk but was stopped by Carter.

"You can't go in there, you'll be killed" said Carter, Ryan pushed Carter back. Carter was able to stand his ground.

"I love her, she my sister I have to save her" said Ryan. Carter out his head down there was only one thing he could say.

"I love her too, but what about your father what about him. Don't let him lose two children" said Carter. Ryan dropped to the ground, Carter was right as much as he wished, and he knew Carter was right. Jason turned around seeing the monster army getting up.

"Guys we still have a job to do" said Jason, slowly Taylor and Katie let Jen go. The time of mourning would have to wait; the city needed them right now.

"Let's do it, their going to pay for what they did to our friends" said Jen sternly.

The battle between Tommy and Zaspor was going hard neither of the two ere going to give up. They were each giving one hundred percent, both of them were breathing heavily.  "I am impressed you are a strong fight ranger, too bad you're not on my side. You would have made a great solider" said Zaspor evilly as he took his sword swinging it at Tommy. Tommy blocked the striking of the sword with his own weapon; sparks began emerging from the weapons.

"I'd never work for evil, especially a hot head like you" mocked Tommy. Tommy would regret saying that, his remark had angered Zaspor. Zaspor then called upon his great power blasting it at Tommy. Tommy went crashing into four walls leaving a walkway through each of them. He hit the ground hard leaning against the wall next to him, Tommy noticed his helmet had been damaged, he took it off tossing it to the ground.  He had blood dripping down on the side of his head, were a large cut was. He could here the evil laugh of Zaspor heading towards him, Tommy struggled to get up but he was too weak from that last blast. Tommy grabbed his blast gun that hung on his belt he had is pointed straight out.

Zaspor walked over to Tommy grabbing a hold of the ranger's hands grabbing the gun and throwing it behind him. He then kicked Tommy in the chest, Tommy screamed out in pain, Tommy was lying on his back he couldn't get up. Zaspor's foot was holding Tommy firmly to the ground. Zaspor had his sword by Tommy's neck. Tommy's eyes shined with fear, his breathing was heaving. "This seems familiar" Zaspor smiled, "oh yes, this is the same look each of the Alien Ranger gave me before I destroyed them" said Zaspor laughing. Tommy's eyes grew with anger; the Alien Rangers had been his friends. They had helped him and other so many times in the past and now they were gone. "You want to know what they asked before I finished them off" Zaspor laughed. Tommy was sickened by the tone of his voice, "they begged for mercy, begging for their lives to be spared"

"Noo, you're lying. They died with honor protecting their home planet and their people" said Tommy. Zaspor laughed he pushed harder down on his foot crushing Tommy chest. Tommy cried out in pain, it was so strong and unbearable.

"You rangers sure do have a lot of will power. It's a shame I have to destroy you all" Zaspor grinned, "Oh before I do kill you. There is something you should know some years ago, when I was first checking out this planet I did kill one ranger I think you know her too" Tommy's eyes widened he stared at Zaspor, "I believe she was the yellow ranger, her name was Trini. Yes that's right Trini was her name" Tommy's face began turning hot red, "It was so easy, all I had to do was control her vehicle. She couldn't understand why she couldn't control it, I had tried to get control of yours but I was unable to. You should have seen the fear and pain in her eyes" laughed Zaspor. As if a force of energy came through Tommy, his rage forced Zaspor off of him.

"You will pay. I will make sure of it even if I go down with you" yelled Tommy charging right at Zaspor with all the power he had left.


	18. Calling all Rangers

Clouds began to form in the sky, hiding the sunlight.  Andros kept close watching on the entrance way where Tommy or Zaspor should come out. Leo and the other except for Leo were sitting down on the side walk. Leo looked over at Zhane who was watching the ten monsters. Leo got up and walked over to Andros, "Do you think we can trust those guys?" asked Leo.

"I don't know, probably not" Andros said back to him, Andors had not turned his head to look at Leo. Leo placed his hand on Andros's shoulder.

"I'm sure that Tommy's alright he's a great fighter, he do anything to win" said Leo.

"That's what I'm afraid of" said Andros softly. Eric had overheard the conversation he put his head down, if there was one thing he hated it was waiting.

With the help of the wild force rangers, the battle was going well for the rangers. The teams of rangers all stood next to each other, all that remained of the army was a small amount. Jason stepped in front of the team being the veteran ranger leader out of the group. "Rangers it's time to end this, power up your weapons on the count of three..." said Jason.

"Were going to toast them" said Zach finishing Jason's sentence. The teams of rangers have got their weapons ready. The wild force ranger's combined their weapons together making one powerful weapon, Merrick was reading to make his first move, and as for the other ranger they each were ready to make their move.

"Everyone ready?" asked Jason.

"Ready!" they all yelled, the monsters were laughing as they approached the team of rangers. 

"One….two…..THREE!" yelled Jason, power blast from all ranger combined together sending one powerful force of energy of all colors right at the army of monster. The blast was so powerful it knocked the rangers to the ground, each of them de-morphing. Bright lights shined with a huge explosion, blinding the rangers. Once they lights died down, all that remained was smoke and the fumes of the fire surrounding where the army once stood. Slowly each ranger stood to their feet, none of them seemed to notice when rain began to fall from the sky. Extremely tired from the battle all of them stood and stared watching the fire burn out and never spoke a word. None of them seemed to notice as three bodies walked up behind them. As if she heard something Alyssa turned around, and was stunned, she laughed because of a loss of words.

Her laugh got everyone's attention slowly each of them turned around. "I don't believe it" said Alyssa finding her voice. Jen's heart about stopped when she saw Wes limping over to her.

"Wes!" cried Jen running over to him throwing her arms around him; Wes gently put his arms around you. "I thought that you…" she was cut of by Wes kissing her on the lips.

The lightspeed team made their way over to Dana all happy to see her. Ryan was the first to hug her, "I'm so glad your alive, I don't know what I do without you sis" 

"Me too" said Dana looking at her brother, but then her eyes fell on Carter. Kelsey, Chad, and Joel all saw that look.

"Hey come on Ryan, lets let the two love birds have a moment alone" said Joel as he and the other's pulled Ryan away from Dana. Carter and Dana laughed as they watch their friends. 

"So, um what do we do from…" said Carter, Dana just smiled they all had been through a lot.

"How bout we go from here" said Dana as she leaned in with a kiss.

Rocky had made his way over to Jason, Zach, Kim and Adam. "Rocky, we thought that you guys" said Adam

"Yeah, we almost were too. I really do think we all need to find a much safer job though" laughed Rocky.

"You can say that again" said Zach everyone began to laugh all except for Kim who had wondered away from the group. Jason looked around for her he saw everyone else hugging each other and laughing. He finally found her at the edge of the road looking over the city.

He walked up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey you okay" he asked softly. Kim turned around and looked at him; tears were in her eyes she had been crying. Jason put his arms around her he knew why. "Hey it's going to be okay; shh he's going to be okay" 

Tommy and Zaspor's battle was still going strong the building they had been fighting in could show for that. Tommy was breathing heavily; Zaspor had been the one responsible for Trini and the Alien ranger's death. He knew he could not hold out for much longer and he knew that Zaspor knew it. Zaspor began to laugh, "I must say you have been an admiral opponent, but as all things it must come to an end" Tommy stared at him trying to catch his breath, "Don't worry about your friends, I will kill them slowly" said Zaspor believing he had the upper hand. Tommy looked up to the ceiling he saw tons of lose bricks and panels if he were able to throw his sword high enough he might just be able to bring them down, but at a cost. "Goodbye ranger" said Zaspor as he powered up his sword getting ready to blast Tommy. 

Tommy saw his chance he swung his arm back, "I'm sorry Kimberly, rangers everyone" and through his sword high up in the ceiling just as Zaspor blast was nearing Tommy, the ceiling came apart. Zaspor looked up blocking his head with his arms.

"AHHHHHHHH"

Outside the building exploded, the rangers were shielding their eyes from the dirt and fumes of the smoke what seemed only seconds later. It was safe, the ranger looked at what was left of the building, and they all put their heads down as Andros walked over picking up a busted red helmet with star.

"No" said Ashley

"I don't believe it" said T.J.

  This can't be happening" said Cassie

"He risked it all, for us" said Carols.

"For everyone" said Zhane. After that no one said a word there was nothing else to say. Damon turned his head looking where the monster army was standing.

"Guys" he said, everyone turned and looked at them seeing if they would keep their end of the bargain.

One of the monster was about to go up to them, but was stopped by his teammate blocking his way the monster shook his head. As if nothing had ever happened they disappeared away. "Dose this mean its over?' asked Kai, Kendrix looked over at Andors holding on to the helmet.

"No, there is one thing left to do" she said sadly knowing it would be very hard to do.

"This won't be easy will it?" asked Mia, Leo walked over to her and smiled lightly.

"No it won't, but will to it together. Tommy died a hero that's how we should remember him" said Leo looking at everyone.

"I have a feeling that, that won't be enough" said Eric.

The rain had died down, it was early in the evening the bunk that the rangers stayed end was brunt down to the ground, there was still smoke surrounding it. The rangers were all sitting around enjoying each other company, Wes and Jen had their arms around each other the same for Dana and Carter. Danny looked up in front of him he saw Eric and the others coming towards them.

"Hey you guys, there coming we won!" said Danny jumping up and down with Max both of them were excited to know the Earth was going to be okay, by now everyone was standing up to greet their friends. As they approached they could see the gloom faces and then what caught all of their eyes was Tommy's helmet, then they knew what happened.

"Noo!" cried Kim falling to the ground; everyone dropped their head's for what was a day of victory was also a day of sorrow

_There is at least one more chapter left, I'll write it up as soon as I can_. 


	19. Calling all Rangers

Later that night inside another bunk building the rangers were making their goodbyes to the space rangers and galaxy rangers. "It was good seeing you again Jason, I just wish things had turned out different" said Andros sadly as he shook the hand of a fellow red ranger.

"Me to, have a safe trip" said Jason, Andros nodded his head then backed away. The others followed behind them waving goodbye to their friend.

"Man this bites, we should have been able to do something" yelled Leo through a punch in the air.

"I know, Andros shouldn't we stay and help" asked T.J., Andros turned around looking at his friends.

"I want to stay as much as you guys do, but we need to get you five back to Miernio," Andros looked at his team, "And we still have our mission," said Andros, Zhane walked over to his best friend.

"Andros is right, Tommy would want it this way" said Zhane; everyone nodded their head softly knowing that they were right.

It was early in the morning when Eric was up getting his gear ready for work, he was standing near where Wes and Jen were sleeping. Wes slowly opened his eyes looking up at Eric. "Hey, why are you up so early?" asked Wes,

"I thought the Guardians and I, would get an early start on fixing up the city" said Eric, Wes sat himself up Jen was sleeping soundly.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll help you guys out" said Wes about to get out of the bed, until Eric pushed him back down.

"I don't think so," said Eric

"Come on I'm fine" said Wes with a smile.

"Ah huh, didn't Dana tell you to take it easy, besides with what you guys went through yesterday you all deserve a break" said Eric putting on his cap.

"Alright fine but you better keep our men in line" said Wes, eyeing him.

"Don't I always" said Eric smiling, Wes nodded his head looking around he noticed that the wild force rangers weren't in any of the beds.

"Hey, where did Taylor and the others go?" asked Wes,

"They left about an hour ago, they needed to get their morphers back to the Animarian, see ya later" said Eric walking out of the bunk. Wes just sat back with his thoughts, until Jen lifted her head up.

"Hey, you going back to sleep?" she asked, Wes looked down at her.

"Well seeing I have the day off and all" he said as laid back down putting his arms around her. Jen laid her head on his chest.

"Wes," she said

"Yeah" he asked,

"I'm glad your still here, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you" said Jen.

"Me too" said Wes kissing her on the forehead, the two then closed their eyes falling back to sleep.

A few hours later all the rangers were up getting dressed, preparing to leave to go home. Kim was sitting down on her bed, just staring off into space, Zach, Adam, Rocky and Jason saw her. This was hard on all of them, but Kim and Tommy were really close at one time in life. Slowly to the two walked over to her sitting down next to her.

"Hey we thought you could use some friends" said Adam,

"Yeah were here for you Kim" said Zach putting his arm around Kim. Kim lifted a smile on her face,

"Thanks guys" she said.

There was a knock at the door, Wes got up and walked over to it. He slowly opened the door thinking it was one of the Silver Guardians, Jen walked along his side. "Um is there a Wesley Collins here?" asked the man, Jen looked at Wes.

"I'm Wesley" said Wes looking at the man having no idea on who the man was. The man nodded his head, holding out a package to him.

"Then this is for you" said the man handing Wes the package, with that the man left. Wes looked at the package seeing who it was from, he was stunned.

"It's from Tommy" said Wes softly,

"You going to open it" asked Jen, Wes began to open it; inside he found a video tape. There was a note attached to the tape saying 'PLAY ME'. 

Wes placed the tape inside the VCR, everyone sat around the TV. Wes didn't waste any time, it pushed the play button. Tommy appeared on the screen, everyone put their heads down it was hard to see their fellow leader with everything that has happened.

"_Hey, guys if you guys are watching this that means I'm... Well you know. I want to let you guys all know that I'm proud of all of I wouldn't of been able to do it without any of you" _everyone remained close watch as Tommy continued on, "_You are all great rangers. Oh Wes and Jen" _Wes and Jen were paying close attention, "_I want you to know, that I took care of it. You want be going any where Jen, you'll be able to say with Wes. Don't ask me how I did, it was the least I could. Everyone should be with the one they love"_ Wes and Jen put their arms around each other, Kim put her head down, but her friends were right by her helping her through this. _"I'm sorry Kimberly; I want you to know that I never stopped loving you I will always care for you…."_

Eric and the Silver Guardians were working on fixing up the city they had been working for hours. "Commander Myers!" called Johnson, Eric ran over to where Johnson was and he couldn't believe it.

_"You guys are all great rangers, and I'm honored to have known each and everyone of you…"_ The door sung open, everyone turned around to see what all the commotion was about. Kim jumped up to her feet running over to.

"Tommy!" cried Kim, throwing her arms around him; Tommy put his arms around her. Eric walked over to the other rangers that were all in shock. Everyone watched as the two just held each other.

Jen looked into Wes's eyes putting her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder, Carter had his arms around Dana, Rocky, Adam, Jason and Zach stood watching the two seeing the happiness in them.

Kelsey had both of her arms on Chads and Ryan's shoulder. Joel and Eric stood around smiling, happy to know everything turned out the way they wanted it to. Kate held Trip and Lucas in a big bear hug.

Tommy slowly released his arms from Kim, "I. we thought that you were dead" said Kim, Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, I came pretty close. Luckily Eric and the Guardians found me" said Tommy looking over at Eric.

Eric nodded his head, "The only thing I don't get is we found you blocks away from where you were battling Zaspor" said Eric confused. Tommy looked at him confused, and then his eyes just lit up.

"What is it?" asked Kim smiling at her. Tommy looked at her smiling

"Nothing," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Hours later it was time for everyone to depart, Jason was the first to say goodbye. Tommy and Kim were the last people for Jason to say goodbye to. "See you around" Jason hugged Tommy first and then Kim, "Hey Kim try keeping this guy in one piece" said Jason.

"I will, take care Jason" said Kim

"Later bro" said Tommy. Zach followed after Jason,

"Well, you two better give me a call when you get to Florida" said Zach. Kim and Tommy smiled.

"Oh we will" said Tommy. With that Zach and Jason took off back to home. Adam was making his goodbyes, Rocky was standing behind him. As Kim was saying goodbye to Adam. Tommy walked over to Rocky,

"Hey about what I said before..." said Tommy

"Hey, you were right I should have listened to you" said Rocky, Tommy shook his head.

"No, you were right. I had no right in telling you, you couldn't fight. You had a lot to do in taking down Zaspor and his army" said Tommy putting out his hand.

"Thanks," said Rocky shacking Tommy's hand firmly. Adam walked over to the two.

"Hey, Rocky you ready?" asked Adam

"Yeah, let's get home to see that kid of yours" said Rocky.

"Hey Adam, take care" Tommy called out to him.

"You too bro" Adam yelled out to him.

Dana, Carter, Ryan, Chad, Kelsey, and Joel were all waving goodbye to everyone. "Take care you guys" Jen said Waving to them.

"Bye," said all the lightspeed rangers as they drove off.

The timeforce team, Kim and Tommy all waving their hands until the truck was out of sight. "Well I guess this is it" said Lucas looking at the five friends he would be leaving behind. 

"Well you never know we may need your help again one day" said Wes smiling; Jen lightly punched him in the arm.

"I'm going to miss you two" said Katie giving both Wes and Jen a big bear hug

Trip walked over by Tommy and Kim, "It was an honor meeting you Tommy" said Trip putting out his hand.

"You to Trip, you're a good ranger and friend" said Tommy.  Lucas, Trip and Katie finished saying goodbye to their friends and then they left for the beach where the time ship was.

All that was left was, Wes, Jen, Eric, Tommy, and Kim. "Well I guess this is it, for a least now any ways" said Tommy firmly shacking Eric's hand.

"Yeah, hey if you ever need a job there's a place for you in the Silver Guardians" said Eric.

"Thanks, see you around" said Tommy, Eric nodded his head. Wes and Jen walked over to them. Kim and Jen each gave each other a hug.

"I, have you to thank in letting Jen stay. You'll never know how much that means to me" said Wes, Tommy smiled.

"I think I have an idea" said Tommy, as him and Wes hugged each other goodbye. With one last look, Tommy and Kim made there way out. Wes and Jen stood back waving goodbye to them.

When they were gone, Jen looked into Wes's eyes smiling at him. "So what do you want to do" she asked holding onto his hand. Wes smiled he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I guess we should tell my dad, the good news" said Wes.

Before heading to the airport, Tommy needed to make one stop. Kim walked along his side as the two walked through the grave yard they came upon. The grave of their good friend Trini, Tommy got down on his knees. "I hope you can rest peacefully now" Tommy put a flower down on the grave. He then got up and put his hands into Kim the two walked back to the car hand in hand. As a ghostly sprit watched them go, smiling at them.

Tommy stopped as if sensing something; he turned his head around seeing. No, it couldn't be, but there she was smiling back at him. Tommy smiled back, Kim turned her head around. "What is it?" she asked, Tommy looked into Kim's eyes.

"Just remembering the good old days, come on we have a lot of catching up to do" said Tommy


End file.
